


Amar en vano

by DimensionalSharkitty



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Love Confessions, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionalSharkitty/pseuds/DimensionalSharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No es un secreto que Kitty Noir este enamorada de LordBug, por sus coqueteo y su extrema preocupación por su querido héroe. Pero un día tras la purificación de un Akuma las cosas cambian, para bien o para mal. Genderbend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amar en vano

**Author's Note:**

> Miraculous LadyBug no me pertenece, este es mi primer fanfic de la caricatura.

Una grácil figura se lograba distinguir entre la oscuridad de la noche con ayuda de la luz de la Luna, su traje negro reflejaba la Luna mientras sus cabellos rubios ondeaban con el viento por cada salto que daba al ir de un techo a otro. Algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos esmeraldas nublando su visión, entre su carrera resbalo en el momento en que piso mal una teja haciéndola caer. Pudo agarrarse antes de caer al piso aunque en ese momento ya nada le importaba, siguió así hasta llegar al mayor orgullo de Francia: La majestuosa Torre Eiffel.

Era algo cliché, pero la vista desde ahí lograba tranquilizar a Kitty Noir, una de las protectoras de Paris que velaban por la seguridad de los parisinos. La minina se sentó mirando el espectáculo nocturno que le brindaban las luces de la ciudad con la mirada vacía y no era para menos. Ya tenía dos años luchando al lado de su amado LordBug pero no había conseguido nada, ni que tomara sus sentimientos en serio o por lo menos no demostraba tener consideración por ellos. Al principio era divertido, su meta era enamorarlo pero tras dos años ya le era algo cansado no tener algún avance. En realidad no solo eso, ya estaba siendo obligada a rendirse y dejarlo en paz.

Suspiró haciéndose bolita mientras abrazaba sus piernas, ni siquiera podía ir con su Príncipe para pedirle consejo o por lo menos que la consolara con esas delicias que cocinaban en la panadería de sus padres y que su madre estaba en contra de que las comiera para no "arruinar su figura". Ahora el chico tímido pero hasta cierto punto cautivante había estado más enfocado saliendo con Nathalie, la artista de su clase.

Soltó una suave risa pensando que solo podía confiar en Plagg, su kwami, una lástima que en este momento lo estuviera usando por lo que no podían platicar juntos, solo tenía sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos de esa tarde.

Un nuevo Akuma había atacado, como siempre ambos se habían encargado de derrotarlo purificando la maligna mariposa pero tuvieron unos minutos antes de que sus transformaciones se terminaran. Nuevamente la misma rutina de hacer algunos comentarios coquetos a su LordBug en espera de que este, en algún momento le diera el placer de corresponderlos pero esta vez ni siquiera le rechazo con ese tono divertido que siempre había usado.

-Lo siento Kitty, pero tus comentarios son algo incomodos.-Se disculpó el héroe con el traje rojo con algunas motas negras.

La rubia alzó una ceja confundida, nunca antes había pasado algo así. Sonrió pensando que se trataba de una broma e intentó acercarse a su Lord para abrazarlo mas este mantuvo su distancia.

-¿Nya? No es normal que te comportes así, mi Lord.-Murmuró con una sonrisa nerviosa aunque por dentro estaba asustada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Kitty, siempre te he dejado jugar a coquetearme pero eso ya no puede ser. Yo no soy esa clase de chicos que gusta de jugar con los sentimientos de otros.- El temor de la rubia incrementó considerablemente tras esas palabras.

-¿Lord? ¿Por qué bromeas conmigo de esa forma?-Siguió intentando en vano que el chico le dijera que todo era una broma pero por su mirada parecía no serlo.

-Kitty, lo siento. En mi vida como civil ya tengo una novia y, no me siento a gusto con todos los coqueteos que me haces por eso debo pedirte que pares con todo y-La heroína se apresuró a pararlo antes de que continuara.

-¡Esta bien! Yo parare y...uhm ya debo de irme, pronto se terminara mi transformación y..eh-Tartamudeaba mientras hacía un esfuerzo descomunal para no llorar frente a el.-¡Nos vemos luego mi...No, nos vemos luego LordBug!-Se despidió saliendo corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Desde entonces había estado corriendo, intentando olvidar el dolor que se agolpaba en su pecho. Tuvo que alimentar a Plagg quién realmente parecía preocupado por su heroína pero esta le convenció a dejarla transformar otra vez para pensar en lo que había pasado.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas levemente tostadas, sabía que limpiarlas sería en vano ya que en ese instante se sentía capaz de llorar por horas, días, semanas y hasta quizás años por la pérdida de su Lord. Cualquier otra chica habría pensado en trabajar duro para conquistarlo, pero Kitty Noir jamás lo haría por ser una pérdida de tiempo, su LordBug jamás caería ante otra mujer que no fuera su elegida. Siempre había sido un caballero.

Otras chicas intentarían olvidar ese amor, pero ¿cómo haría eso cuando era su compañero de lucha y la había salvado incontables veces? Lo veía casi todos los días, dependiendo del humor de Hawk Moth para crear Akumas. Recordó que debía calmarse, no dejar que la tristeza y los sentimientos negativos estuvieran penetrando en su corazón o sería un blanco fácil. No quería que LordBug tuviera que volver a salvarla de un Akuma.

Volvió a bajar la mirada mordisqueando su labio inferior con fuerza, al punto de hacerlo sangrar mientras intentaba contener su llanto sin éxito alguno. Siempre había tenido lo que toda chica deseaba, pero no lo que necesitaba y eso era amor. Eran contadas las veces en que su madre lo hacía, en la escuela por lo menos contaba con sus amigas pero...LordBug había hecho despertar algo en ella, una sensación agradable que la hacía sentirse torpe y al mismo tiempo coqueta. Se sentía el típico cliché, la chica que tiene todo y al mismo tiempo nada. Pero si fuera por ella, cambiaria todo eso por el amor de su LordBug.

Se abrazó así misma con fuerza sin dejar de llorar, se estaba haciendo mas tarde pero en ese momento no tenía ganas de ir a otro lugar o hacer algo, solo quería estar ahí quieta pensando y reclamándose lo cobarde y estúpida que había sido. Siempre había tenido tres miedos desde que se volvió una heroína:

1\. Que LordBug saliera lastimado.

2\. Que Hawk Moth les ganara.

3\. No ser correspondida.

Al final se había cumplido y no había anda que pudiera hacer, solo podía aceptarlo. Volver a su vida como Adrianna Agreste, una estudiante y modelo, para volverse la genial y audaz Kitty Noir cuando un Akuma atacará la ciudad. Saludar a su compañero con algún chiste, derrotar al portador, purificar el Akuma para después solo chocar sus puños y volver con su vida de civil. Era lo mejor, aunque fuera imposible esperaba que tuviera algunos dotes de actriz.

Podría concentrarse en salvar a la ciudad y a su compañero, ya que siempre se aplicaría la tercera regla ante su incapacidad de dejar de amar a su compañero de traje rojo.

Siempre amaría en vano.


End file.
